Transformers Sick days
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This stories of how some get sick how they get better
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Jetstorm

"So tomorrow it's just going to be Drift, his minicons and I in the base by ourselves?!" I said. "Yes what's wrong with that?" Optimus asked. "Nothing it's just well Drift is not one easy that is to get close to." I said. "You use to be the same way, Hannah." Abigail said. "Alright point taken." I said. So tomorrow it just going to be Drift, Jetstream, Jetstorm and me what could go wrong?

It was late so we went to bed it was just Drift, his minicons and me.

The next morning. Drift woke up and so did Jetstream. Drift saw that Jetstorm was still asleep even though he is such an early riser. Drift walked over to Jetstorm and shook his shoulder. "Hey it's time to get get up sleepy head." Drift said. Jetstorm groaned turned over to where he was facing Drift his face was red and closed his optics again. Drift try tapping him on the head. But once Drift touched his he noticed Jetstorm felt rather warm. He placed his hand on Jetstorm's forehead. Drift was shocked Jetstorm was hot! "Your burning up," Drift said. Jetstorm opened his optics and again. "I don't feel good," Jetstorm croaked. Drift could tell Jetstorm was feeling bad due to his fever. I walked in. "hey what's going on I heard some talking from here while coming out of the bathroom is everything alright?" I asked. "Jetstorm's sick," Drift said. "That's not good." I said. Jetstorm coughed. "Hey cover your mouth, whenever you cough or sneeze that way you can't spread germs." I said. "Sorry," Jetstorm croaked. "We need to get fluids into him." I said. Drift agreed. "I'll get it, Hannah keep an eye on him." Drift said and left. Jetstorm looked quite sick. "Don't worry about a thing Drift will be back soon." I said.

Drift was looking through the drinks that bots had the he found it it was Jetstorm's favorite drink energerry juice. Drift grab the cube of Jetstorm's favorite drink and returned. "Ah you're back he fell asleep when you left." I said. "Jetstorm wake up you got to drink something," Drift said. Jetstorm opened his optics. Drift handed him the cube but Jetstorm must have been feeling quite weak he could barely hold without almost dropping it. "I better take his temperature before he drinks something. What is a transformers normal healthy temperature?" I asked. "98.4" Drift said. "Just like humans I'll go get thermometer," I said and left to go get it. Drift sat there Jetstorm coughed again this time covering his mouth. I came back a few minutes later. "Okay, let's stick this digital thermometer under his glossa or tongue," I said sticking in Jetstorm's mouth. We waited about two minutes and it beeped. I looked at it. "102.3 that's it's kind of high." I said. "Poor Jetstorm," Marcy said. Drift pulled Jetstorm into sitting position removing the blanket so Jetstorm wouldn't accidentally spill his drink on it but Jetstorm began to shake. "Looks like he has chills," I said. Drift tried to give him his juice but Jetstorm seemed to want his blanket more. "I'll put the blanket back once you drink some of the juice." Drift said. Jetstorm was to keen on it. "Drift he might be willing to drink it he had blanket covering him." I said. "I never thought of that." Drift said. Drift wrapped the blanket around Jetstorm. "Warm enough?" Drift asked his optics were swimming with concern. "Yes," Jetstorm said he sounded like he had frog in his throat. Drift put the cube up to Jetstorm's mouth and Jetstorm started to drink it. He only drank about half until he went back to sleep.

"We better let him rest," I said. "Okay," Drift said but I saw him holding Jetstorm like parent would hold a baby. But Jetstorm wasn't resting easy the fever made it hard for him to sleep. "Try rest easy Jetstorm once the medics come back your going straight to the med-bay." Drift said. Jetstorm opened his optics. "Jetstorm back to sleep." Drift said. "I don't wanna and I'm thirsty." Jetstorm said. Drift heard him and grabbed the cube that had Jetstorm's juice in it and put it to Jetstorm's mouth and Jetstorm began to drink it. Jetstorm drank some more and did seem willing to go back to sleep. He fell asleep.

One hour later. Jetstorm woke up feeling pretty bad. "Drift," Jetstorm said. "Don't worry I'm still in the room," Drift said sitting by Jetstorm's bed. Jetstorm jerked back as if he saw something. He told Drift he saw something. Drift looked the direction that Jetstorm said he saw this thing but saw nothing. "Nothings there." Drift said. "The fever might be making him hallucinate." I said I took his temperature again. "103.2 That's higher than last time." I said. Jetstorm coughed again and groaned. I got an idea. "I'll be right back," I said and ran out. Jetstream followed me.

I made to the freezer. "What are you doing?' He asked me. "We're going to make Jetstorm an ice pack and we are going to put it on his forehead." I explained and came back with an with ice pack a few minutes later. "Jetstorm how does that feel?" Drift asked. "Pretty good." Jetstorm said and drank some more juice before going back to sleep. But his fever did not make sleeping easy just like most of us.

Thirty minutes later. I took Jetstorm's temperature again because by that time Jetstorm was feeling pretty bad and looking increasingly ill. "103.5 his fever is on rise." I said. "Oh, no" Drift said hold Jetstorm close. "Maybe it will help if we get him to eat something." I said."Any ideas?" Drift asked. "I remember when Abigail watch me whenever I was sick she gave me ground up berries I remember it was so good." I said. So Drift got some ground energerries from Cybertron. It was nice and warm and sat down next to Jetstorm. "Here have some of this ground energerries." Drift said bringing the spoon to Jetstorm's mouth. Jetstorm turned his head away refusing take a bite. "Jetstorm don't quit," Drift said dropping the spoon. "Why did I take you and Jetstream in thinking I could take care of you two and I can't handle one of you getting sick! I'm **HORRIBLE** teacher!" Drift said crying. "No you're not Drift I got an idea," I said and left and got what I needed. "One ice pack goes under his head the other goes on his forehead," I said placing each one in it's place. "Jetstream wipe Jetstorm's face with this." I said. "Okay," Jetstream said and did so. Jetstorm opened his optics. "Okay Jetstorm eat some ground energerries please," Drift said. Jetstorm took a spoonful and ate it. "Thank you Jetstorm!"Drift said with tears in his optics. "I tried to call the medics but no one picked up." I said. "Called Skid and Amby they're together doing research on herbs," I said. So I left to call them. And I knew that Abigail was with them.

"What Jetstorm is sick?! That's terrible! Too bad Amby and Skid are to busy on there research." Abigail said. And She brought Skid and Amby and I told them. "We will be there in about 30 minutes." Amby said. "Can you come faster because Jetstorm seems to be getting worse and his fever is on the rise and he is starting to have trouble breathing." I said. "We will be there as fast as we can but we will get there when we get there and you and Drift will be on your own until then so sit tight." Skid said.

I returned and told Drift when they would get there. Drift was looking very worried and Jetstorm was wheezing. "I got an idea." I said. So I took out the humidifier from the closet. I plugged it and poured water in it. "This will raise the humidity making it easier for Jetstorm to breathe." I explained after turned it on. Jetstorm began to breathe easier. "I got more juice." Jetstream said. Drift grabbed it and brought to Jetstorm's mouth but Jetstorm but Jetstorm turned his head. "Listen pupil I know you're not feeling well but have to drink it." Drift said ."Maybe if we made it easier to drink," I said. I ran off and brought back a water bottle . I poured it in and handed it to Drift. "That ought to make it easier to drink." I said. Drift brought it to Jetstorm's mouth and Jetstorm began to drink it. "That's right that's it." Drift said stroking Jetstorm's head.

Then Amby and Skid came in. Drift was standing there with Jetstorm in his arms. "Let me see," Amby said. She saw him. "Not, good,Let's rush him into the emergency unit." Amby said. Jetstorm was placed on gurney and Skid stopped Drift. "I'm sorry my love, you have to wait out here." Skid said and went into help. And we waited outside for hours. _Hang in there Jetstorm you can make and I promise to be a better teacher._ Drift thought.

Later. Amby came out. "He's going to be alright. But he gave us quite the scare," Amby said. Drift saw Jetstorm fast asleep. "Looks like he is sleeping pretty good finally." Drift said. The other transformers came back hearing about Jetstorm.

The next morning. When I walked to the med-bay I saw this. Drift was fast asleep by Jetstorm's bedside. "Drift has been up all night taking care of Jetstorm," I said feeling pretty surprised seeing how close Drift had come to others. "Jetstorm, please be okay." Drift said in his sleep. Jetstorm woke up and shook Drift and said. "Wake up sleepy head." Drift woke up. "Jetstorm!' Drift said picking up Jetstorm. "Thanks for taking care of me while I was sick." Jetstorm said. "You're welcome," Drift said and Jetstream was happy too. "I never said this to you two you are like family to me." Drift said. "Us too." Jetstorm and Jetstream told Drift. And they hugged. _Now that's more like it._ I thought. Drift saw me. "Hannah I thank you for your help." Drift said. "You're most welcome." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Drift

Drift was working on training exercise with his students. "Alright pupils keep it up. *cough,cough,cough*" Drift said. "Are you alright Master Drift?" Jetstream asked. "Yes, *Cough,cough*" Drift answered. Amby came in. "I thought I heard somebody coughing." Amby said. "Yea me too," Skid said who also walked in. "Don't worry everything is fine, *Cough,cough,cough,cough*" Drift said. Amby placed hand on his forehead. "I got continue with the training." Drift said. "No you're not," Amby said. "What do you mean?" Drift asked. "I can tell as medic you have bad cough and fever meaning you're sick and you need to rest in bed." Amby said. Drift knew he had to follow the doctor's orders. Amby got out her scanner. "Hmm, you have a throat infection. Don't worry looks like at the rate your immune system's going you'll be fine by tomorrow." Amby said. Drift didn't look amused.

"Don't worry master Drift we'll help keep an eye on you because you keep an eye on us." Jetstorm said. "Thank you pupils appreciate it." Drift said. "And I'll help to my love," Skid said. "Thanks dear," Drift said.

I walked in. "Hey I heard you're sick I thought you could use some company." I said. "Thanks Hannah but I think I'm good for now," Drift said.

Jetstorm came in with washcloth and Skid placed it on Drift's head. "There that should help with the fever. And here take this Amby recommended it." Skid said giving him a spoonful of medicine. "How is yucky medicine going help me? *cough,cough,cough,cough*" Drift said. "it is going to help with your sore throat and cough so nothing to worry about you need a spoonful every hour." Skid told him. "Okay Skid," He answered her. "We still want to help!" Jetstorm and Jetstream said together. "Of course you can," Skid said.

So for the day Jetstorm and Jetstream kept Drift company. And Skid gave him his medicine and his soup. Drift seemed to be doing better. He fell asleep not long after eating so he's getting better.

The next day. "Master Drift it's great to see you're back to your to your healthy self," Jetstorm said. "Yes I feel great too," Drift said. "So I ready to train are you two?" Jetstream asked. "Yes, I'm ready," Jetstorm said. "Let's get started." Drift said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Red alert

"So Red alert is going to give us our maintenance exams today?" Jetstorm asked Drift. "Yes," Drift said. "I wonder what's taking so long Bro?' Side swipe said. "I'll go in and see." Hot shot told Side swipe.

"Hey Red, We want to know what is taking so long?" Hot shot called walking into Red alert's room. "Red alert!" Hot shot said when he Red alert passed out on the floor.

Amby looked him over. "Looks like our old friend the cyber-flu." Amby said. Red alert woke up. "Good you're awake," Ratchet said. "I can't be lying in bed I have to the maintenance exams." Red alert said. "Not today you're sick, you should know as medic you must rest in bed when you're sick." Ratchet said. "You're right," Red alert said. "I'll handle the exams while you get some rest." Sawblade said. "Thanks you're pretty nice for Decepticon medic. "And you have quite a strong will for an Autobot medic." Sawblade said. Amby decided to stay take care of Red alert because he was her husband.

"Red alert you're such good patient." Amby said. "Thanks, it's important to have good manners whenever you're sick," Red alert said. "That's true." Amby said.

In couple of days Red alert was fine.

"Glad to have you back," Hot shot told him. "It's great to be back." Red alert said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Side swipe

There was training exam to show how much the young soldiers from all the units had learned. "Okay all the soldiers who got a failing grade on any of their exams will get a retest this weekend." High-strung the head of training said. "Aw man!" The soldiers said. "Don't you AW MAN! ME! Your lucky you get a second chance." He said. "Well it's your own stinking fault for not studying." Demolisher said. Then he saw Side swipe. "Hey Side swipe did you get a failing grade?" Demolisher asked. Side swipe nodded. "How many?" Snow cat asked. Side swipe lifted one digit. "Just one that's not so bad." Ironhide said. "Yeah I failed 3 of my tests," Warpeace Side swipe's friend/rival said. "I thought Hot shot and Wheeljack were helping you study, didn't they?" Demolisher asked. "Yes they did but I'm so stupid." Side swipe said. "No your not." Hot shot said. "Yeah you sometimes just fail if you don't study," Wheeljack said. "Yeah besides the questions retest are easier." Snow cat said. Then Side swipe hid his face in his hands. So he began to walk home.

He saw Blurr. "Hey I heard you got failing grade on a test." Blurr said. Side swipe hid his face in his hands. "Come on it's just a test." Blurr said. So he began to walk back to the base with Blurr. _Aw man I promised my family I will become a great soldier and I failed a test and I am so stupid. OH! Everything is spinning I can't see straight._ Side swipe thought. Then laid his head on Blurr's back. Blurr looked over his shoulder. "What did I make you feel bad?! It's just a test! Besides you're just going to give yourself a fever again." Blurr said. Side swipe fell over Blurr caught him and felt his forehead. "Oh no! You have fever!" Blurr said. "I'm alright." Side swipe said. "No you're not! I've got to get you back to the base!" Blurr said.

"Yep that's a fever alright. In my medical opinion as medic you're sick." Red alert said. "I'll be okay I have to train when Hot shot comes back." Side swipe said. "No you're not. Slag! You're always concerned when one of your teammates is sick or injured but you need to think about yourself right now!" Blurr said. Side swipe went to his room. "Of all the times to get a cold." Side swipe said.

Blurr began to think about his friend. "Sweet spark you want to help your friend Side swipe don't you?" Silvershot asked. "Yeah." Blurr said. "Well whenever I was sick my grandmother would make me energon coolant soup and give me some oil." Silvershot said. "That's a great idea." Blurr said. So Blurr took some energon and coolant and oil and fixed it up for Side swipe. He gave it to Side swipe. "It was Silvershot's idea." Blurr said. "Thanks Blurr your a real friend." Side swipe said. Then Hot shot, Wheeljack and Ironhide came in. They came in. "Hey we have to train where's Side swipe?" Wheeljack said. "Oh you see Side swipe's been in bed with a fever since he came home." Red alert said. "He's sick?" Hot shot said. Then Ratchet came in. "Hey I heard Side swipe is sick let me take look at him," Ratchet said. "I heard Bubby was sick," Stellar said. "Hello Stellar." Hot shot said. "I was examining her unit when you called and it looked like she was about to cry so her unit leader allowed me to bring her here." Ratchet said.

Then they came into Side swipe's room and Ratchet was giving him shot. "Be careful unlike the rough shot you gave me last time." Thundercracker said. "Don't scare them Thundercracker." Ratchet said. "I can barely feel it." Side swipe said. "But Thundercracker said it really hurt." Stardust said. "I did that on purpose because of his constant bellyaching." Ratchet said.

Good news Side swipe passed his retest.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Jetstream and Jetstorm (again)

It's a typical Monday morning of summer vacation in the transformers base. There was all sorts of noise. "Sometimes I lived in quieter place," Jetstorm said. "We're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo!" Divebomb said banging pot lids together. "Like Mars, the desert or mountain top." Jetstream said. "We're going to the zoo in six more days!" Airazor said. Divebomb banged the pot lids together again. "That's enough." Smackdown Fracture's wife said taking the pot lids away. "But we're going to the zoo!" Divebomb said. "Yeah!" Airazor said. "We heard you the first time." Fracture said.

"We aren't going to the zoo until Saturday and I'm feeling kind of funny." Jetstream said. "Me too," Jetstorm said. The rec group was painting. "Look Grating-space Brian is painting his apples the wrong color." Swampwater said. "they are lovely it doesn't matter which colors you use." Grating-space said. "Look Jetstream's giraffe's are red and Jetstorm's zebra's are purple." Grating- space said. Jetstorm and Jetstream were sure they saw something. They backed up they saw a red giraffe and purple zebra jump out of their paintings. "What's you two's problem?" Chris asked. "Purple zebras and red giraffes." They answered. "Huh?" They said.

At the nurse's office. "What's this about purple zebras and red giraffes?" The nurse said. They groaned. The nurse stuck thermometers in their mouths. "Are you two sick?" Chris asked. "Is it contagious?" Backtrack asked. "Did you two throw up?" Ransack asked. "Be quiet," The nurse said. She took the thermometers out and looked at them. "You two have fevers I'l call Drift and you two need is some rest and you two will be fine." the nurse said.

Drift was practicing. He got a call. "Hello. Speaking" He said. The voice at the other end was from the rec center. It was the nurse. She said he had to pick up Jetstorm and Jetstream. Both of them were running a fever. Drift told her he would be right there. "Where you going Drift?" Hannah asked. "To the rec center Jetstorm and Jetstream are sick." Drift said. "Oh no let's hope they feel better soon." Hannah said.

Drift brought them back. They were watching TV on the couch. "Hey why did you two leave?" Divebomb asked. "We're sick," Jetstorm answered. "You don't look that sick to us." Airazor said."And we feel sick too!" Jetstorm and Jetstream told them."What did Bruiser threaten to crush you two?" Airazor asked. "Or do you have to speak in front of the rec group?" Divebomb asked. "For you two's information we had to go to the nurse." Jetstorm said. "But don't seem sick to us." Divebomb and Airazor said. "They are sick," Amby said taking their temperature. Divebomb and Airazor sat down. "Dinner time," Skid called. Divebomb and Airazor sat down at the table while Jetstorm and Jetstream ate on the couch. "How come we don't get to eat in the living room like them?" Divebomb asked and Airazor agreed. "You two are not sick." Fracture told them. "Well I think they're faking it!" Airazor said Divebomb nodded in agreement. "Eat your dinner." Fracture said.

That night after everyone went to bed Jetstorm and Jetstream woke up to use the wash rack. They yelled and ran back into their rooms. Drift and the others came in. "Look Jetstorm and Jetstream are covered with polka-dots!" Airazor said. "You two look ridiculous!" Divebomb said laughing. "Looks like tech-chicken pox." Ratchet said. "Will we be able to go to the zoo? Hannah promised she'd take all of us." Jetstorm said. "Sorry not this week tech-chicken pox is very contagious to other bots who haven't had it." Red alert said. "But." They said. "No buts." Amby said. "Don't worry we'll go another time." Hannah said. "Oh okay," They said. "I can't watch them today I promised I would give speech to bots inspiring to learn the ways of the samurai." Drift said. The com rang. Knockout came in. "Every medic they are multiple medical situations we must attend to at the other bases so we can't stay here with our two patients." Knockout said. "Hot shot, Wheeljack, Ironhide and I are going on survival training exercise." Side swipe said. "And me and my sisters are going to speak at conference with the Optimus and Megatron." Quirky said. All the bots were busy except for one. "I'll watch them I have no plans, and I know a lot about tech-chicken pox." Skid said. "Thank you, I'll be back after dinner to help." Drift said and left.

Skid was watching them. Divebomb and Airazor came in. "It's so itchy," Jetstorm and Jetstream complained. "Don't scratch." Skid said. "But we want to." They answered. "I'll draw a soothing bath for you two to help and get some cyber-calamine lotion." Skid said. Jetstorm and Jetstream got to drink cyber-berry juice and energerry juice from crazy straws. "Can we help?" Divebomb asked Airazor nodded. "Sure if I'm not available and Jetstorm and Jetstream need something you can get it for them that would be big help." Skid said. "Sure," Airazor said. "But how will we know if they need anything?" Divebomb asked. "I got a couple of bells if they ring them one of us will come to see what they need or if we just need to check on them." Skid said. "Sounds like a plan." Divebomb said. After the bath Skid rubbed Jetstorm's and Jetstream's backs. "Do you two need anything?" Airazor asked. "I need more juice I'm out," Jetstorm said handing Airazor the empty cup. "Sure what kind?" Airazor asked. "Energerry." Jetstorm answered. "Okay be right back." Airazor said. "Would you guys like to watch something?" Divebomb asked. "Sure how about a movie?" Jetstream suggested. "It will be what you two want because you're sick." Divebomb said. Airazor came back with the juice and handed it Jetstorm. "Thank you." Jetstorm said. "You're welcome." Airazor said. They were busy watching Mulan. "Divebomb?" Jetstream asked. "Yes?" Divebomb answered. "I could use some more juice please." Jetstream said. "Sure what kind?" Divebomb asked. "Cyber-berry." Jetstream answered. Divebomb grabbed the empty cup and got the juice and brought it back and gave it Jetstream. "Thank you," Jetstream said. "You're welcome." Divebomb said. Drift came in. "Hey look whose back." Skid said. "Hi, how are you two feeling?" Drift asked. "Yucky," They answered. "Don't worry you'll feel better soon." Drift told them. "Divebomb and Airazor were kind enough to help me look after them today. They were quite helpful." Skid said. Jetstorm scratched his neck. "Don't scratch," Skid said. "I couldn't help it." Jetstorm said. "I'll get the cyber-calamine lotion." Skid said.

The next day Drift stayed home and with Jetstorm and Jetstream. Skid told him what to do. Divebomb and Airazor were there to help. Drift almost never left their side. They were being good patients. By the end of the week Jetstorm and Jetstream were better. The next week they were planning o the zoo. Divebomb and Airazor came into the room. "We can't wait to go to the zoo on Saturday." Divebomb said. "That's great," Fracture said he turned around and gasped. "Listen I know you two want to go to the zoo on Saturday but I'm afraid you can't." Fracture said trying not to laugh. Divebomb and Airazor looked at each other and shrieked and looked into a mirror. "Yikes!" they said. Amby came in. "Oh dear." Amby said. Everyone came in and saw the spotty Divebomb and Airazor. "Looks like we gave you our tech-chicken pox." Jetstorm said. "Yeah sorry about that. We didn't mean to make you two sick." Jetstream said. "Oh that's okay," They answered. "Back to bed you two." Fracture said.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 X- brawn

X-brawn was sitting in a chair. Prowl was polishing himself. Sideburn was checking everything to make he was ready for his next race. "Morning X-brawn." Luli said. X-brawn didn't answer he just sat there. "Hey big brother Luli just said good morning, aren't you going to answer her?" Prowl asked. No answer. Sideburn touch X-brawn's shoulder and he fell over. "X-BRAWN!" Sideburn and Prowl shouted.

X-brawn was now lying in bed. Amby placed a cold rag on his head. Prowl and Sideburn looked worried. "Don't worry he'll be okay he just mainly over exerted himself. What he needs is long rest." Amby said. X-brawn woke up. "What am I doing in bed?" X-brawn asked. "You have a fever you must rest." Amby said. "We'll stay here and look after you. Because whenever Prowl or I sick you stayed with us so we will do it for you." Sideburn said. Prowl nodded.

At lunch time Sideburn and Prowl brought X-brawn a tray of his favorite fruit. "Here you go." Prowl said. X-brawn began to eat. He ate a little too fast and his minicon Beater began to whack him on the back. X-brawn swallowed. "Easy no one is going to take it from you." Sideburn said. "Well my appetites come back." X-brawn said. "That's good it means you're getting better." Prowl said.

The next day X-brawn was as good as new.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 Prowl

Prowl was asleep on the couch. "Hey Prowl should know that his shift is about to start," X-Brawn said. Sideburn began to shake him. Prowl wouldn't wake up.

"Boy Prowl sure can be sound sleeper." Sideburn said.

"Yeah, unlike you Sideburn you are light sleeper." X-Brawn said.

Sideburn decided to shake him again. Without think he placed his hand on Prowl's forehead to wake him up. "Huh?" Sideburn said and left his hand there. "X-Brawn, Prowl's forehead feels hot." Sideburn said. X-Brawn felt it and Sideburn was right it was fever.

They tucked Prowl in bed. "What do you think it is Ratchet?' X-Brawn asked. Ratchet looked at the scan.

"It's nothing serious it's just a cold." Ratchet said.

"So all he has is a cold?" Sideburn said.

"Yep," Ratchet said.

Prowl woke up. "What's going on? I have to go on patrol." He said.

X-brawn pushed him in bed. "You must rest, you have bad case of sniffles." X-brawn said.

"Oh okay, but I don't like it." Prowl said.

"We know but we will help you get better." Sideburn said. X-brawn nodded.

"You guys are the best." Prowl said. "ACHOO!" Prowl sneezed.

"Bless you," Hannah said.

"Thanks," Prowl said. X-brawn gave him a box of tissues.

Sideburn gave him a cup of his favorite juice.

Soon Prowl fell a sleep. Sideburn and X-brawn checked on him from time to time.

The next day Prowl was better. "Glad to see that you're better." Sideburn said.

"I feel great!" Prowl said.

"Glad to hear little bro." X-brawn said.


End file.
